Sephiroth Remains
by Sasaki Yuki
Summary: God... I can't summarize well. PostMeteor: It's been two years since the crisis. AVALANCHE went their separate ways. Jenova is gone now as well as Sephiroth... or so they thought.
1. So They Thought

Hello everyone! A few changes are made in the story. I want to thank Strangely Coloured Dog for pointing things out that need to be changed. Thanks! I'm sorry to say but a new chapter has not been created yet. I've decided to edit this first then continue on. That and writers block. I am now on break (yayness!) and won't return to school until January 6. Once I'm back, less time to write. I am going to add on some things in chapters as well as changing. Now, about battle scenes. YOU **MUST** BE PATIENT! It will come eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I own the original characters and nothing more.

Prologue: So They Thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years had passed since the Crisis of the Planet. There were many causality in Midgar from Meteor's destruction. Scars were made and lives were changed. Gaia made her decision who shall live and humans remain. AVALANCHE departures their way and moved on.

Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent return to Nibelheim. Vincent went back to the Shinra Mansion but did not go back to his coffin to 'atone his sins.' He usually stays inside but at times go outside. Tifa and Cloud visits him on occasions as well as him going to see them. He let Luceria go and he had his revenge. Hojo is now dead and never to be seen again.

As for the blonde and the brunette, they moved in together. When the first returned painful memories came to them. Slowly they ignore them and moved on. They are only friends and nothing more. Cloud's heart still remains with Aeris and Tifa knows it is. It hurts her but she always tells herself to be strong.

Nanaki, or Red XIII, returns to Cosmos Canyon. The villagers welcomed him back with open arms; so pleased to see him again. He is very happy to return back home. He is currently the guardian of Cosmos Canyon.

Cid Highwind returns to Rocket Town. After what happened when the rocket was launched into space, the middle-aged man started to treat Shera differently. Not very long after the incident he proposed to her and she accepted. They had a small wedding with only Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Marlene, Nanaki, Vincent, Reeve, Elmyra, and Yuffie coming.

Barret and Marlene moved to Corel Village. The villagers still blame Barret for what happened to them but not nearly as harsh towards him. He assisted the villagers on rebuilding the small town. The large man spends a lot of time with his daughter.

Yuffie is still a materia hunter. Cloud gave half of the materia to the ninja. She wants all of it but satisfied with what she has. What she did not tell Cloud is that she stole more of it. Instead of having half of the materia, she ends up three-quarters of the materia the group had. The spiky blonde haired man was furious at her when he found out but got over it quickly.

Reeve put Cait Sith away and started up New ShinRa. He had all mako reactors destroyed and banned the usage of mako. He became president of New ShinRa. The reconstruction of Midgar is taking place currently and it is nearly complete.

The world is safe now and people are more happy than usual. ShinRa has crumbled and New ShinRa is born. The alien creature, Jenova, has perished from Gaia. Sephiroth is gone as well as his reign. What people do not know is that Sephiroth remains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scars were made and lives were changed on Christmas day in the morning! Please read and review!


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't, I repeat, I **DON'T **own FFVII.

****

Chapter 1: It Begins

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" says a light blonde haired man nervously as he quickly runs. His hair is slightly spiked up. His mako turquoise eyes give signs of nervousness. He was once late coming to see 'Master'. He traces his scar across his chest with his right hand. He was nearly killed by the major blow but lived. He runs as fast as he can to the specific area he is instructed to meet at. As he run inside, a female with mid-back length strawberry red hair stands inside. Her bright green mako eyes glares at him.

"Late, again!" She shakes her head. "Ryu, you know Master isn't going to be pleased…"

"Yori… Maybe he will not know…" says the man called Ryu.

"What makes you think he won't?"

"I'm not saying he won't…"

"Late again, Ryu?" says a man standing in the shadows. His makou aquamarine eyes glow in the darkness of the shadows. The male and the female bow down as they spot him.

"Sorry, Master," says Ryu.

"Don't you ever do it again," says the man in a serious, anger tone.

"Yes, Master."

The man emerges from the shadows. His long silver hair reached down to his knees and he carries a long sword called the Masamune, which only he can handle; his eyes are emotionless. "I see both of you are at present."

"Yes, Master," says Yori.

"What are the reports?" asks the silver haired man.

"Most of AVALANCHE went back to their hometowns, sir. Reeve now lives in Junon since his residence was destroyed by Meteor. Cloud is defiantly back at Nibelheim as well as Tifa and Vincent."

"Very good…" The silver haired man turns around, wearing an impish smile. "Ha, ha, ha, ha… They think they ended me, what fools they are." He turns back around at the couple, his face now emotionless. "I will use Cloud for my plans. He is very powerful indeed and can be very useful."

"Yes, Master," says Ryu and Yori in unison.

"Now here are your orders: Destroy AVALANCHE. Cloud will kill off Tifa and Vincent. I want you destroy the rest and do it quickly. They will stand in the way of our plans if they are alive." He laughs. "What will the world do without their heroes?"

"The world will be doom!" cries out Yori with a sinister smile.

"NOW GO!" he orders.

"Yes, Master!" says the two followers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud wakes up quickly. He just had a dream with Aeris in it. He looks over at the bed next to his. Tifa is awake with a concern look worn on her face.

"What is it, Cloud?" the brunette asks.

"I had a dream… It was a message from Aeris. She told me that evil has returned…I think she is referring to Sephiroth…"

"Cloud…No, it couldn't be. Sephiroth is dead… you killed him."

"Yes I know, Tifa. I just wonder…"

"It's a dream and nothing more… There's no way he could be back."

Tifa is slightly concerned about Cloud. She also wonders herself if Sephiroth returned. _No way, he couldn't be._

Cloud felt a slight pain in his head. Tifa looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Tifa… I'm alright."

_Kill Vincent… same with the girl, Tifa…_ says a voice in Cloud's head.

_What? Who are you?_

Go now…

Cloud cringes and grabs his head. Tifa really starts to become worried. "Cloud…" she says with concern.

"I'm… I'm okay…"

_Now go kill Valentine._

No, never!

YOU WILL OBEY ME!

Pain runs through his body. He holds back a scream of pain. His grip on his head becomes tighter.

"Cloud!" Tifa cries out and runs to him.

"Tifa, I'm okay, really…"

_I know you are lying…_ Tifa thinks. _Cloud, I know there is something going on. Open up…_

Cloud continues the mental battle but loses in the end. The voice laughs. _Now kill Valentine then kill the girl._

_…Yes, Master…_

"Cloud, are you okay?"

He relaxes. "I'm fine, Tifa, really…" He climbs out of bed.

"Are you sure?"

__

"I'm a hundred percent positive. Now, I'm going for a walk…" says Cloud. "I… need some fresh air."

"Okay," Tifa simply responds. Cloud grabs his Ultima Weapon and puts on his boots. He exit's the house, leaving Tifa behind.

Tifa watches out the window. Cloud walks towards… the ShinRa mansion?

_Why would he go there? Vincent is there, yes… but it's late. Something isn't right._

Tifa climbs out of bed. She quickly puts on her gloves and shoes on. She walks down the stairs and grabs a black leather coat. She puts it on and leaves the house. She starts walking to the old mansion.

Cloud walks up the creaky old stairs. The mansion is dark inside but he can still see thanks to his mako eyes. He opens a stone door and walks down the rotting wooden stairs. His face is cold, his eyes are no longer warm and gentle. He reaches the bottom and heads for the basement where Vincent stays. He opens the door and looks inside. He looks into the coffin but no one is there occupying it. He searches the room for the ex-Turk. Realizing he is not there, Cloud leaves the room and heads for the library.

Tifa walks slowly through the mansion having and eerie feeling. The place is dusty and full of cobwebs like it has been abandoned for years. She starts to look in the rooms on the second floor. No signs of Cloud anywhere. She heads downstairs towards the basement. She quickly and quietly runs downstairs. She starts to go to the basement until she heard something coming from the library.

Cloud holds his Ultima Weapon in his hand, glaring at Vincent.

"Hello, traitor…"

"…" Vincent does not respond.

Cloud started to sense another person. He turns around at the door, spotting Tifa.

"Cloud…"

"Stay away from him…" says Vincent.

"Are you going to listen to him?" asks Cloud coldly.

Tifa felt like something is wrong. The tone of voice he had is what gives her the feeling. "Are you okay?"

"Ha, ha, ha… Of course I am…" Cloud's face is emotionless. His eyes are piercing cold instead the traditional warm gentle glow.

"No…no, you're not the same Cloud!" she cries out.

Cloud's expression didn't change. "Ha, ha, ha… Both of you will die!" Cloud charges up to Tifa.

"Tifa, look out!!" the raven-hair shouts at Tifa. He runs towards the brunette to shield her. She tries to dodge the blonde's attack. They are not quick enough. The blade pierces through her abdomen. She screams an inhuman scream. "Why…Cloud…?" She weakly says. Those are her final words. Her body goes limp. Cloud smirks and pulls the sword out. He turns around and gives Vincent a dagger look.

"You're next…" Cloud sneers. Vincent pulls out his Death Penalty and aims at Cloud. He fires at him but Cloud with inhuman speed dodges. Cloud slashes one of Vincent's arms. Vincent endures the pain and moves to the right. "Bolt 3!" shouts Vincent as he casts the spell. The lightening attack hits Cloud but doesn't really affect Cloud much. Cloud smiles impishly.

"You got to do better than that…" Cloud tries to attack Vincent but Vincent dodges. "Sleep!" Cloud is hit directly by the spell and falls asleep.

Vincent looks at Cloud. _I knew there's something different about him. Since he walked in I can feel it…_ He looks over at Tifa._ There is… He would never kill his own friends… _He sighs sadly. _Tifa is gone now. Damn it! _He looks at a sleeping Cloud. _He called both Tifa and I a traitor… Sephiroth is alive._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! Please review!


	3. Note to Readers of Sephiroth Remains

I know it's been forever since the last update. Honestly I don't know if I'm going to continue this. I do have an idea but I just don't know how to apply it. Also this story (along with A New Life) seriously needs to be edited. On top of that I have very little inspiration to continue this. Who knows, maybe someday I'll get around doing this story again. It may be quite sometime until you see another fan fiction posted up. Sorry to those that are actually reading this and enjoy reading this story.

I am posting other things, however, on fiction press. If you want to check anything out, go to my profile and click on home page. I have both poems and stories posted up. While you're at it, go check out Chiby Sephy's story, _Corrupted_. It's pretty cool. Again, I apologize to those reading my fan fictions.

Yuki the Kitsune Youkia


End file.
